Modern Warfare in Halkeginia
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Saito Hiraga was ripped from his world through a magical portal and brought to a strange new land filled with magic, and a somewhat corrupt nobility system where people like him are basically nothing in their eyes. The problem is the U.S. government took Saito's disappearance as hostile kidnapping.


**"Prologue"  
July 10th, 2021 - 15:23  
Fugaku Hiraga  
President of the United States  
The White House (Special Intel Room)  
Washington, D.C.**

"So, what do we know?"

"Mr. President, what we do know is this is a type of energy never before seen in this world. Luckily your son was with one of the scientists when the energy appeared and sucked him away like a vacuum into a bottle, so to speak."

Data appears on various monitors, displaying video of the incident in question. Various highlight marker points in the data scrolling of text, copying and pasting what is determined as key detections. Viewing the monitors, one man peers closer to the video feed they had of the strange anomaly. Saito Hiraga, a blue-eyed black haired young man in his late teens, with a man in a white lab coat of Frankenstein-like stitching with graying white hair and wore small-framed glasses. And then the video feed snows briefly as the energy orb appears and drew the unsuspecting Saito into the portal. The man with white hair was smart enough to snag with an unidentified piece of technology a ribbon of the green energy before with a pop-like explosion dissipated.

"Doctor Stein was quick enough to use one of his small-hand techs to steal a ribbon of that energy, and allow our science department to analyze the strange energy. Like I said, it's nothing none of us have ever seen before. The man always likes to create new things that could help benefiting the evolution of the human race and the technology of today. His Energy Capturing Device that he used to steal some of the unknown energy was a prototype. I'm damned amazed it even worked."

"So am I," said the President, as Stein's "Energy Capture Device" is highlighted on another monitor, and its cyber wire schematics is broken down, and revealed in open view (under careful doctrine notes by the scientist). "How close are we to figuring out everything about it, and finding out what this energy portal thing did with my son?"

"We'll have answers soon. Our top scientists are working around the clock, alongside Stein, to figure out what the hell it is, and if we can reverse-engineer it to follow whatever path took Saito to wherever he's at now."

"Hopefully we can rescue him soon. Sooner or later, I'll have to tell America about the strange anomaly and how it basically whisked my son away."

The other man chuckles. "The conspiracy theorists will have a field day once you do so."

The President grunts.

"I know... but Saito's not totally defenseless. I taught my son everything there is to survive in hostile situations or in enemy territory being a former Army man. I know he'll take the knowledge to hand and survive... until I can find him and bring him home."

The other man smiles at the words; Saito Hiraga was American-born Japanese, and his father Fugaku Hiraga was the President then (and still is today) and was around during the war four years ago. Saito was considered a military brat having come from a military-raised background.

"Saito's tough for being the son of the President of the United States."

"Until we get a breakthrough, all we know is that whatever, or whoever, can create this weird energy that can literally tear through time and space... they're hostile."

* * *

**Modern Warfare in Halkeginia**

**Disclaimer:** The Familiar of Zero (ゼロの使い魔 _Zero no Tsukaima_) and all of its known official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera are owned by Noboru Yamaguchi (light novelist), and all other writers of its anime and manga adapts. And the Call of Duty franchise belongs to Activision, and also by various companies that worked the COD series like Sledgehammer Games, Infinity Ward, Raven Software, Neversoft Entertainment, n-Space, Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Amaze Entertainment, and Gray Matter Interactive. I do not own anything else that is mentioned in this as cameos or crossovers. I only own any of my Original Characters (that may or may not appear in this fic) and this crossover plot bunny I'm chopping on the table...

**Author's Note:** This came as a bunny that nibbled my ear after long game hours of Modern Warfare 2 and 3. It will not leave me alone so I had to write down what came to mind. May even turn it into a full-fledged story one day... For now, here's what I wrote as the (short) prologue. This timeline takes place four years after the fictional World War III (of Modern Warfare 3). Hope it piqued interests of any person who viewed this...


End file.
